L'acolyte
by princessed
Summary: Un petit récit du point de vue de Bucky.


Synopsis : un petit récit du point de vue de Bucky.

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi !

_L'acolyte_

Je m'appelle James Buchanon Barnes. Ce nom ne vous dit rien ? Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde, personne ne sait jamais qui je suis. Et si je vous dis qu'on m'appelle aussi Bucky ? _Oh, _me dites-vous_, l'acolyte de Captain America…_ Ouais, c'est moi, l'acolyte, le petit qui est là principalement pour épauler le grand, lequel fait figure de légende vivante. Vous aimeriez être à ma place ?

Ne vous méprenez pas. Dans le fond, j'aime bien Captain, même si j'ai commencé par le détester. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il me prenait de haut, moi, le petit nouveau qui débarquait. Il m'imposait le même entraînement spartiate qu'il s'imposait à lui-même et me grondait gentiment à chaque fois que je séchais. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de comprendre que ce que je prenais pour une attitude condescendante n'était en fait que sa façon à lui de me montrer son affection.

Dans le fond, Cap est quelqu'un de très seul. Il n'a plus de parents, pas le temps de se chercher une copine, et les savants qui lui ont injecté ce sérum de super-soldat lui ont même déconseillé de se fabriquer une descendance à cause des 'effets secondaires possibles' ! En outre, les gens avec qui il travaille meurent régulièrement à cause de la guerre ou gardent leurs distances avec lui parce qu'ils envient ses privilèges. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être son seul vrai ami.

Moi aussi, j'ai souvent été seul, seulement, je m'en fous un peu. Je sais que tous les regrets du monde ne feront pas revenir mes parents et je me dis que dans le fond, il faut profiter de la vie, pas vrai ? J'essaie souvent de provoquer Cap mais c'est juste une façon d'essayer de l'empêcher de sombrer dans la routine. D'une certaine façon, j'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de moi pour le défier et l'empêcher un peu d'attraper la grosse tête. C'est vrai, je suis la seule personne au monde qui ne pense même pas à lui baiser les pieds.

Ok, je l'avoue : dans le fond, je l'aime bien. A une époque, je perdais mon temps à faire des bêtises et à semer le trouble partout où j'allais, c'est-à-dire pas très loin. Captain est l'une des premières personnes à avoir vu en moi un adulte sur qui on pouvait compter et pas un chenapan sans importance. Il se montre peut-être condescendant mais c'est parce que dans le fond, il est tellement exigeant avec les autres, presque autant qu'avec lui-même. Il me traite comme un gamin mais après tout, il ne le fait pas exprès. C'est sa façon d'être.

* * *

><p><em>Reste à terre, Bucky, c'est trop dangereux…<em> Ça, il l'a dit une fois de trop. On est une équipe, pas vrai ? Pourquoi agit-il toujours comme s'il était mon père alors que dans le fond, il ressemble davantage à un grand frère ? Je vais le suivre sur cette fusée, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il se rendra bien compte qu'il a autant besoin de moi que moi de lui.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique plus loin. J'aimerais aller l'aider mais un de ces crampons métalliques vient de se détacher à moitié, me bloquant la jambe au passage. Je ne peux plus bouger. Oh non ! Je voulais être son égal, pas un boulet qu'il faut toujours venir sauver ! J'essaie de me dégager tout seul mais ça ne marche pas.

Il ne reste que quelques secondes avant l'explosion. Captain ne me reproche même pas d'avoir fait une bêtise; il se contente d'essayer de me dégager. Il m'aime. Je me sens encore plus coupable de ce que je suis sur le point de faire.

- Je suis désolé, Captain.

Oui, je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis sur le point de priver définitivement mon vieux pote d'un des seuls amis qu'il ait jamais eus. C'est clair qu'il va avoir énormément de chagrin. Mais il faut que je le fasse. Il faut que je sacrifie ma vie. Le monde a besoin de Captain America, bien plus que de Bucky.

La dernière image que j'emporte de lui, c'est son expression effarée. Je l'entends crier de désespoir tandis que je m'efforce de sourire. Je pars comme j'ai vécu, comme un chenapan qui n'en aura jamais fait qu'à sa tête. Je n'ai pas peur. Pas de regrets non plus, j'ai fait ce qui est juste. Et puis, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions : dans quelques secondes, je serai mort.

Au moins, j'ai eu un ami.

_La fin…_


End file.
